Présence
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: De retour avec mon couple préféré de l'univers Naruto. Orochimaru à bon nombres de fantômes, mais peut-être Jiraya a-t-il besoin d'orochimaru pour appaiser les siens. Originairement yaoï, mai peut-être lu comme simple amitié.


Note : Bonjour à vous, fantastiques lecteurs qui m'avez laissés tant de beaux commentaires sur _**À Par**__**t. **_ Me revoilà avec une autre fanfic mettant en vedette ce couple. Et oui, encore eux ! Je les adore ! Et puis il n'y a pas assez de fic les mettant en vedette en français à mon goût. Dans l'espoir que ce qui suit vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne retire aucun profit de ses histoires. Seulement le plaisir d'écrire et quelques reviews qui font chauds au cœur.

Rating : k+

_**Présence**_

« Calme toi !

Jiraiya se baissa vivement pour éviter un kunaï sans y parvenir tout à fait. L'arme frôla son bras et fit naître une ligne carmine qui se mit rapidement à couler. Le sang dilué par la pluie diluvienne qui leur tombait dessus eut tôt fait de tacher complètement ses vêtements.

- Tu aurais préféré que je meurs ? demanda le bouffon de l'équipe avec un ton trop calme pour être naturel.

- Oui ! »

C'était un cri de rage, un cri en lequel Orochimaru croyait du fond du cœur. Il voulait que Jiraiya meurt ! Là ! Maintenant ! Parce qu'il était un point faible. Et qu'il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de point faible. Parce qu'il en aurais toujours un tant qu'il vivrait !

Il le haïssait de le rendre vulnérable. De le rendre faible et de le détourner du seul but qu'il ait pu avoir. Il le détestait de l'hésitation qu'il semait en lui. Il était un Shinobi, un _Grand_ Shinobi. Et comme tel, lorsqu'on lui donnait une mission, il faisait tout pour réussir, qu'importe le prix à payer ! Même si ce prix était la vie d'un coéquipier !

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé la vie ? demanda Jiraya sur une voix égale. »

Cette question le fit voir rouge et il se jeta sur lui. Oui ! Pourquoi lui avait-il sauvé la vie ? C'était une erreur ! Une erreur monstrueuse, colossale !

Furieux, il réussit à entamer la peau de son épaule avec son katana, mais la réaction de Jiraya fut trop rapide pour qu'il puisse lui infliger de vrais dommage. Il aurait peut-être réussi à lui planter aussi dans la cuisse si Jiraiya n'avait pas riposté en lui envoyant son coude en plein visage, réussissant à se dégager là où beaucoup d'autre avaient laissés leur vie.

Jiraya avait appris à se battre auprès de Sarutobi, mais survivre…

Survivre il avait appris ça en étant simplement le fils de son père. Et sûr ce dernier point, il pouvait en donner pour son argent à Orochimaru.

Ce dernier vit bien quelques chandelles, mais se releva aussitôt sur ses pieds. Indifférent au sang qui coulait de son nez. Il était concentré sur une seule chose. Le faire souffrir. Autant que possible. Lui faire payé le doute, la peur, la confusion.

On lui avait ordonné de tenir sa position, à deux reprises. Mais quand il avait vu Jiraiya à terre, quand il avait vu cet adversaire brandir son katana au dessus de lui…

Il avait agit en imbécile.

Il avait quitté sa position, tué cet ennemie, et bien qu'ils aient réussit leur mission, cela n'excusait en aucun point sa désobéissance.

Un bon Shinobi ne laissait pas son cœur entraver sa tête. Un bon Shinobi n'avait pas de cœur.

C'était le code. La sixième règles.

Les sentiments étaient une perte de temps. Ils perturbaient l'équilibre du Chakra et tuaient la logique Ils rendaient faibles, apportaient des tas d'ennuis et affectaient le jugement.

Il n'en voulait pas. Il refusait d'en avoir ! Sa colère, son mépris, sa haine, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour servir son village.

Illogiquement, Jiraiya cessa de se défendre à ce moment là.

Et il le haït encore plus fort pour cela.

Car ne rencontrer aucune résistance réduisait son courroux. Et il voulait être en colère, il voulait le haïr de toutes ses forces, il voulait le tuer.

Il fallait juste trouver dans la colère la force de commettre enfin ce geste. Celui qui le débarrasserait pour de bon de sa principale et seule faiblesse.

Le regard de Jiraiya lui ordonnait de le faire, d'abaisser son poing et de le tuer. Avec une douleur mêlée de panique il réalisa que c'était trop tard : il ne pouvait pas le faire, il n'y arriverait pas.

Son arme glissa de ses mains et tomba dans un bruit mat. Les éclaboussures de l'impact envoyèrent des projections de boue sur la joue de Jiraiya. Mais celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas. Il ne bougeait pas, il fixait Orochimaru.

Et cela raviva une colère différente, une colère plus puissante parce qu'impuissante. Un mélange de peur et de douleur viscéral.

Ororchimaru se mit à le frapper de ses poings vides, encore et encore, à en avoir mal aux jointures. Et lui, ce bon à rien, restait là, ne réagissait pas. Il avait beau lui crier qu'il était méprisable, qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, lui ordonné de se défendre : il ne bougeait pas.

Il le cogna de toutes ses forces, et la boue les fit tomber à terre.

Grimaçant de douleur, mais ne se défendant toujours pas, Jiraiya le laissa piquer sa crise. Il savait d'instinct que se défendre serait synonyme de mort. Il connaissait Orochimaru, avait grandit avec lui, savait comment il fonctionnait.

« _Je suis en train de le battre à mort_, réalisa soudain le plus jeune, _et il me laisse faire._.»

Pris soudain d'une énorme fatigue il abandonna, des larmes de rage et de souffrance ce mêlant dévalant ses joues, se confondant (heureusement pour son orgueil) à la pluie. Il en avait assez. C'était finit.

C'était trop tard.

« Tu devrais me haïr, au lieu de rester là. Pourquoi tu ne me hais pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisé.

Une voix qui lui ressemblait si peu qu'il en grimaçât.

Il voulait qu'il le déteste. Il voulait qu'il lui jette sa haine, son mépris au visage. Qu'il lui donne ce foutu prétexte.

- Je le devrais peut-être, souffla Jiraiya en essuyant sa lèvre fendue.

Et ces quelques mots étaient pires que des coups, quand bien même les espéraient-ils.

- Mais, ajouta-t-il avec cette douceur qui dégoûtait et ensorcelait Orochimaru, Je n'y arrive pas. »

Orochimaru releva le regard vers lui. Son aîné n'était pas beau à voir. Son visage était tuméfié, déformé, et la tâche de sang à son bras grandissait constamment. Il avait l'air de souffrir un martyr, et pourtant il lui souriait.

De ce sourire idiot qui lui donnait envie de le frapper, par pure méchanceté cette fois ou de le tirer brusquement à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Tu sais Orochimaru, ça fait longtemps que tu te mens. Et franchement, j'en ai assez.

- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il railleusement. Tu vas te mettre à me détester ?

Le sourire de son aîné s'agrandit, et il comprit qu'il n'aimerait pas sa réponse.

- Non, j'arrête juste de faire semblant. Arrivera bien un moment où tu arrêteras toi aussi. Ne serait-ce que parce que tu en as marre de moi !

Orochimaru soupira, résistant à l'urgence de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais que je te hais de ne pas parvenir à te haïr ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Jiraiya eut un rire qui le poussa à plaquer sa main sur ses côtes en gémissant.

- Aïe ! J'espère que tu ne cesseras jamais de me haïr dans ce cas ! Mais évite de me montrer que tu m'aimes aussi fort la prochaine fois.

- Imbécile ! »

La pluie redoubla d'ardeur, mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre. Même le vent qui soufflait assez fort pour soulever les mèches ruisselantes d'Orochimaru ne les firent pas bouger. Ils savaient ce à quoi l'autre pensait.

_« Tu aurais pu me tuer, mais tu ne là pas fait. »_

_« J'aurais pu le tuer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »_

La même pensé, mais avec des conséquences, des impacts et un sens diamétralement opposé. Pour Jiraya ils étaient synonymes d'espoir, pour Orochimaru de résignation empreinte de déception.

Il vit soudain Jiraya ouvrir la bouche, ce regard doux posé sur lui et il le foudroya du regard.

« Ne me sort pas le boniment sur les sentiments qui peuvent rendre fort, murmura Orochimaru, sa voix se perdant presque totalement dans le crépitement de la pluie.

Jiraiya esquissât un faible sourire, triste de tous ces mots qui ne serait jamais dit entre eux.

- Je ne suis pas si pressé de mourir, souffla-t-il.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu allais dire ?

- Pousse toi de sur moi! J'ai déjà assez de mal à respirer. »

Soupirant d'exaspération, Orochimaru se releva, ne se préoccupant pas de le heurter au passage.

« Dis? Tu aides à relever le type que t'as peut-être estropié à vie ? demanda le bouffon de leur équipe en lui tendant sa main.

Arquant un sourcil dans une expression clairement méprisante, Orochimaru tourna les talons.

- Rampe !

- Oro ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser là comme ça !

Orochimaru se retourna, une lueur amusée dans le regard, et Jiraiya s'empressa de corriger :

- Enfin, bien sûr que tu peux… mais tu… tu vas pas le faire ? Hein ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser là, sous la pluie ? »

Orochimaru réfléchit quelques secondes. Dans l'équation Jiraiya sous la pluie il y avait le facteur « peut tomber malade » et s'il y avait la fonction malade il y avait aussi la fonction surcharge de travail pour lui afin de compenser...

Lui tendant la main dans un soupir, il renonça à l'idée de le laisser macérer là. Il dû même l'aider à mettre un pied devant l'autre en lui permettant de s'appuyer sur lui. Ce qu'il s'assurerait de lui faire payer dès qu'il irait mieux. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se dirigea lentement vers la maison de Tsunade. Elle et lui étaient voisins, et dans son état Jiraya était mieux de faire une petite révision médicale.

À la moitié du chemin, alors que le silence lourd s'était déjà étirer entre eux, Orochimaru se permis de rompre le silence.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé te mettre dans cette état ? demanda-t-il songeur.

Jiraya haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Tu m'aurais tué sinon, répondit simplement Jiraiya.

- Ne me prend pas pour un de tes semblable, ou je te pousse sur le bas côté et je t'abandonne là ! Tu as eu l'occasion de prendre le dessus. Quand tu m'as lancé ce coup de coude, tu aurais pu prendre le dessus facilement. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêté à ce moment-là ?

Jiriaya eut une grimace, sachant qu'il prenait le risque de se faire massacrer pour de bon en lui disant la vérité.

- Je n'aime pas te voir blessé, commença-t-il précautionneusement.

- Tsss !

Orochimaru fis mine de le pousser sur le bas côté, mais Jiraya agrippa son bras, captant son regard.

- Et j'ai promis, répondit-il avec un étrange ton solennel.

Orochimaru se tendit un moment avant de retrouver la parfaite maîtrise de lui-même.

- S'était il y a longtemps, objecta-t-il doucement.

Jiraiya lui lança un regard chargé d'ombres.

- Ça ne change rien. J'ai promis. »

Le regard d'Orochimaru se voila alors qu'il revoyait son père, les mains encore tâché du sang de ses ennemies, son sabres gouttant du liquide même de la vie, regardé le petit garçon de cinq ans tout juste qui s'inclinait devant lui.

_« Sur mon honneur Shigure Sama ! » _

Comme il avait ris de ce serment. Comme il avait mal de penser à ça.

« Tu as eu tort de faire cette promesse. Je n'ai besoin de personnes !

- Sortez les violons, soupira le blond. Allez va y, je suis une entrave, tu es fort, et je te retarde dans tout. Je suis un boulet attaché à ton pied…

Tss ! »

Après un moment de silence tendu que seul le bruit de la pluie brisait, Jiraya poussa un profond soupir.

« La vérité Orochimaru, souffla-t-il doucement, C'est que tu as peur et que tu as mal. Et que ses deux émotions sont tellement à l'opposés de ce que l'on a toujours exiger de toi que tu es perdu.

- Tais toi et avance, grogna le sanin qui n'aimait pas se voir si transparent.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me repousses-tu constamment ? À une époque tu m'aurais toi-même demandé de t'aider à faire le point.

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Jiraya ! Cette époque est révolue !

Poussant un autre lourd soupir, l'aîné leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te suis partout depuis que tu as deux ans Orochimaru, je sais mieux que personne que tu n'es plus un enfant. Mieux que toi, parfois, ajouta-t-il avec une douceur laissant deviner l'ombre des fantômes qui traînaient dans sa mémoire.

Jiraya avait toujours eut cette délicatesse de ne pas nommer les blessures et les démons par leur nom, se contentant de phrases détourner et de sous-entendu. Tsunade avait bien tort de dire qu'il n'avait aucune subtilité. Elle ignorait juste comment écouter lorsqu'il en usait.

- Si tu crois que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est seulement parce que je ne sais pas te voir comme un dieu, je connais seulement l'homme, et je sais que tu me « déteste » un peu pour ça aussi.

- Et je déteste ton Freud for dumies !

- Ce n'est pas Freud for dumies, c'est l'Orochimaru for dumies ! Aïe !»

De son bras libre, Orochimaru venait de le frapper dans les côtes.

oOo

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis cet épisode sous la pluie. Trois longues semaines où se succédaient mission, réception d'ordre et re-mission.

Ils étaient en guerre, ils n'avaient donc pas le temps de panser leur plaie et s'épancher sur leur problèmes personnel. Toutes leurs pensées, leur concentration et leurs énergies avait été fixé sur le but à atteindre. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient en accalmie, ils étaient tous les trois épuisés.

« Dites les gars, vous venez boire un verre ? Moi et Dan on reste chez nous ce soir, mais si vous voulez venir vous êtes les bienvenus, fis Tsunade en rajustant son sac sur son épaule.

Ils venaient de sortir du bâtiment des douches. Bâtiments dans lequel il avait été un véritable soulagement d'entrer vingt minutes plus tôt. Trois semaine à se laver dans des lacs glacés avec du sable en guise de savons vous faisait admiré la modernité de l'eau courante avec une adoration toute nouvelle.

- Non merci, souffla Orochimaru que la seule mention de Dan faisait grimacer de dégoût.

Jiraya qui partageait étrangement son aversion pour le jeune homme s'empressa de refuser.

- Désolé Tsunade, je suis juste trop crevé ! Une prochaine fois, peut-être. À moins bien-sûr que tu me promette de rester dans ce peignoir qui laisse voir le…

Le coup de poing que lui lança Tsunade dans le ventre le fit taire aussitôt, à la recherche de son souffle.

- Salle crétin pervers ! On se verra demain alors !

Dan n'était pas méchant, il leur était juste insupportable.

Cette aversion de la part d'Orochimaru n'avait rien de surprenante, il détestait tout étranger approchant de Tsunade par principe (le fait que Dan et Tsu se fréquentait depuis trois ans lui indifférait totalement, il restait un étranger pour lui). Mais de Jiraya c'était plus inusité. Orochimaru aurait mis sa main à coupé qu'une fois passé la jalousie légère, c'était dû en grande partie à la façon toujours traînante dont il s'exprimait.

La voix de Dan n'était pas posée, mais morne, sans intonation. Et Jiraya n'avait jamais supporté les gens qui parlaient de cette façon.

Orochimaru savait pourquoi : le père de ce crétin avait toujours eut cette même absence de ton. Et tout ce qui lui rappelait son père révulsait Jiraya. Ça, il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il se rappelait très bien des nuits où il était venu lui demander un coin de plancher où se poser pour quelques jours. Le temps que ce connard se calme.

« Bon, à plus tard dans ce cas. Profitez bien de vos jours de repos, sourit la jeune femme. On se voit demain !

Jiraiya lui dit au revoir à grand renfort de moulinet du bras et soupira de soulagement quand elle fut hors de vue.

- J'ai eu peur que Dan finisse par venir la chercher. Quelle excuse on lui sort demain pour échapper à la corvée « faisons semblant d'apprécier le petit copain de notre princesse » ?

Orochimaru haussa les épaules dans un geste de dissociation.

- Rien, on n'a qu'à ne pas se présenter.

Jiraiya le fixa comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise. Une _énorme_ bêtise.

- Tu poserais un lapin à Tsunade, toi ?

Orochimaru eut un petit frisson d'horreur en imaginant la colère qui en résulterait et se gifla mentalement pour avoir laissé sa fatigue le déphasé au point de risquer la furie de sa sœur d'arme.

- On pourrait empoisonner Dan, souffla-t-il après un moment de réflexions.

Jiraya considéra sérieusement cette option quelques secondes avant de la balayer d'un geste de la main.

- Je préférerais ne pas en arriver là, Tsunade le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

Orochimaru soupira, Jiraiya n'aimait jamais ses solutions. Pourtant elles étaient toutes efficaces et durable.

Trouve une solution tout seul si tu es si malin ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains dans les airs pour bien montré son exaspération.

Un geste plus théâtral que significatif. Quand il en venait à agir de la sorte, c'est qu'il arrivait à la fin de ses réserves d'énergie et Jiraya se déplaça pour se retrouver à sa droite sans même y penser.

Si Sarutobi avait été là, il aurait sourit aux réflexe protecteur de Jiraya, car Orochimaru était gaucher. Son côté droit était son côté faible. Enfin, faible, s'était relatif comme il était question du plus jeune junin de l'histoire, son côté le plus vulnérable aurait peut-être été le terme le plus juste, mais dans son état d'épuisement avancé, Orochimaru n'en était plus à un écart de vocabulaire près.

Le jeune homme eut un air embêté avant qu'un sourire radieux n'envahisse son visage. Et Orochimaru se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le pousser à trouver un plan d'action.

- Je viens coucher chez toi ! Non ! Attend !

Orochimaru baissa lentement le Katana qui était apparut dans sa main comme par magie, le gardant à la main, juste au cas où.

- Quand Tsunade nous relancera son invitation, on dira qu'on a passé toute la nuit à écrire notre rapport et à discuter pour rendre les événements cohérents. Qu'on est donc crevé et qu'on veut juste dormir.

Orochimaru écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre sortir un truc intelligent un jour.

Le sourire de Jiraiya ce fit encore plus démesurer.

- Je suis un être remplis de surprises ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

oOo

« Oro' qu'eskia ? demanda Jiraya d'une voix pâteuse.

Encore endormie, sa langue pâteuse refusait de coopérer pour former des mots distincts. Ils étaient toujours dans l'obscurité totale et Jiraya se demanda un instant comment il avait pu naviguer dans la maison sans se casser un orteil sur les nombreux meubles démoniaques qui lui tendaient des embuscades chaque fois qu'il se levait pour se rendre à la toilette. Peut-être que les meubles ne respectait que leur seigneur et maître et s'écartaient sur le passage du Junin.

Ses pensés loufoque parvirent à le réveiller suffisamment pour qu'il se soulève sur un coude.

-Rien, rendors toi, fut la réponse étrangement douce de son cadet.

Ce qui le forçat bien sûr à sortir de sa torpeur. Orochimaru était beaucoup de chose, gracieux, minutieux, discret pour n'en nommer que quelques une, mais pas doux. Jamais. En prime, il venait de se glisser dans le lit de fortune installé au salon alors qu'un lit tout à fait douillet était libre dans sa propre chambre.

C'est d'un œil fatigué que Jiraya observa la forme sombre de son coéquipier, prostrée à sa droite. Son ami s'était couché dos à lui sur les coussins qui lui servait de couche, et ne bougeait plus. Seule sa respiration encore trop rapide donnait l'indication qu'il ne dormait pas.

Le blond tendit la main pour la poser entre les omoplates de son cadet. Il était tendu. Trop pour se rendormir, mais Jiraya ne croyait pas qu'il l'espérait.

Orochimaru souffrait d'insomnie depuis qu'il était tout petit et ils savaient qu'une fois une crise déclarer il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance pour qu'il retrouve le sommeil avant les petite heures du matin.

Enfant, Orochimaru avait souvent agit de la sorte. Se glissant hors de son lit pour venir le rejoindre au salon et passé les heures qui le séparait de l'aube en sa compagnie. Pas pour être réconforter, pas pour parler, juste pour avoir une présence. Ce qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, pouvait être considéré comme une forme de réconfort. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas un phénomène nouveau et il ne s'en formalisa pas, bien que cela ne s'était plus produit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Académie.

-Ta main est toujours dans mon dos, fis la voix inhabituellement feutrer d'Orochimaru.

Dépourvu d'absolument toute tension ou reproche. Une voix calme.

-Tu veux que je la retire, demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Ce n'était pas l'un de ses moments où il avait envie de rire. La nuit, surtout pour lui, avait toujours été synonyme de monstres. Pas ceux des contes ou des mythes. Ni ceux qui se cachaient dans les placards ou dans les coins sombres. Les siens étaient vivant, réelle, et avait un corps comme des poings pour lui faire mal.

Il ne comptait plus les nuits que son coéquipier avait passé à soigner les plaies honteuses qu'il refusait que Tsunade voie.

Peut-être était-ce lui, tout compte fait, qu'Orochimaru cherchait à réconforter.

-Non, elle ne me dérange pas, répondit-il en allant jusqu'à s'appuyer légèrement contre elle.

Durant un instant tout ce qui exista pour Jiraya fut la chaleur qui irradiait de la peau d'Orochimaru à travers le tissu de son kimono, les muscles trop raide en dessous, le mouvement régulier induit par sa respiration et les battements calmes de son cœur. Tellement de petites choses qui formait un seul tout auquel s'ancré pour ne pas laisser l'obscurité s'insinuer jusqu'en lui. Tellement de petites choses pour lesquels il était reconnaissant.

Jiraya soupira, sa voix n'avait pas regagné son intonation décider habituelle lorsqu'il se remit à parler.

-Parfois je me dis que j'ai trop de sang sur les mains pour être resté sains d'esprit. Que j'ai pris trop de vie et que cette fois-ci mon esprit ne le supportera pas. Est-ce que ça t'arrive ?

Orochimaru soupira, il était épuisé et ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour une discussion de ce genre. Mais la nuit était le seul moment où Jiraya cessait de porter cette armure faite de plaisanterie douteuse, de monologue sans fin et de provocations inutiles. Le seul moment où il pouvait réellement parlé avec Jiraya l'homme plutôt que le bouffon de l'équipe.

-Me sentir instable ? Jamais pour cette raison, avoua-t-il. Les vies que je prends ne m'ont jamais vraiment importé. Je tues parce qu'on m'en donne l'ordre, où pour protéger les miens et mon village. Je ne me pose pas de questions sur cette part de notre travail. On m'a inculqué très jeune que pour que les villageois de Konoha puissent vivre en paix, d'autre vies devaient être fauché et qu'en temps que Shinobi, s'était ma tâche et mon devoir. Je pense que je m'étais fait à l'idée avant même de savoir tenir un katana.

Quand il repris la parole après un instant d'hésitation, sans voix était dépourvu de la moindre intonation, mais Jiraya savait lire dans l'absence des choses et dans les silences encore mieux que dans les sons.

-C'est quand ce que nous faisons n'implique pas une mort « propre » que je me questionne sur ma santé mental. Au début on pense que torturer un être vivant est effroyable, mais le plus perturbant ce n'est pas tant ce que l'on fait…

La main chaude de Jiraya entre ses omoplates appliqua un peu plus de pression et il laissa aller le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de retenir.

-C'est de ce rendre compte que cela ne nous affecte plus, émit doucement Jiraya pour lui.

Orochimaru acquiesça bien qu'il douta que l'obscurité permette à Jiraya de le voir.

-Parfois, confia-t-il après un moment, j'oublie comment s'était avant. D'être insouciant et innocent. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je déteste Dan. Il a beau être plus vieux que nous, il voit encore le monde comme un enfant le ferait. Tout est blanc ou noir pour lui, j'aimerais retrouver la sensation d'être sûr que ce que je fais est juste. Que mes actions sont justifiées par le but que je sers et non pas que je me sers de notre but commun pour justifier nos actions. Je suis fatigué de relever les faiblesses dans les raisonnements de ceux qui nous dirigent. De me rendre compte qu'ils ne sont que des vieillards sans réelle pouvoir qui décide pourtant de la vie et de la mort de tant de gens. De savoir qu'ils usent de nous jusqu'à ce que les fissures en nous deviennent trop nombreuses et nous brise.

Jiraya soupira lourdement, et Orochimaru sentit son front se poser contre son épaule. Il ne protesta pas cette fois, le laissant faire sans s'objecter. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser un contact physique qu'initiait volontairement Jiraya avec lui. Pas lorsqu'il savait les secrets caché derrières les sourires de son coéquipier. Il n'avait jamais pu lui dénier de pouvoir toucher un autre homme sans crainte d'être blessé.

- Avant je croyais que la pensée d'être utilisé, manipulé pour donner quelque chose que je ne voulais pas offrir au conseil était la pire de toutes, confia Jiraya, aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'un Shinobi est toujours manipulé et cela ne me fait plus peur. Ce qui me terrorise c'est de me perdre un jour. D'atteindre un point où tellement de petits éclats de moi auront disparut que Jiraya ne sera rien de plus qu'un bon petit pantin comme ses détraqué de la racine. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te dire que nous avons trop de fissures en nous pour qu'on puisse être heureux un jour? Qu'on nous a trop brisés?

Orochimaru fus silencieux si longtemps que malgré la tension de ses muscles, Jiraya se demanda s'il ne s'était pas finalement endormit. Au moment où il allait retourner à ses propres songes, pourtant, le jeune homme se décida enfin à sortir de son mutisme.

-J'ai peut-être quelques égratignures. Mais je n'ai pas de fissure pour m'affaiblir, parce que chaque fois qu'on a essayé de me brisé, tu étais là pour me garder entier. C'est ce qu'on fait toi et moi, on protége l'autre et on colmate les brèches.

-Tu crois que tu me pardonneras un jour d'être la seule entaille que je ne peux pas refermé ?

Orochimaru soupira. Il savait bien que Jiraya avait compris. Que quelque part au cours des trois derrière semaines, il avait figuré pourquoi il avait été si furieux après lui avoir sauvé la vie.

-Actuellement, je crois que je t'en voudrais si tu ne l'étais pas, soupira-t-il.

-Je crois… je crois que tu avais le droit d'être furieux. Je fais un très piètre rempart.

Parfois, Orochimaru parvenait à en vouloir à Jiraya pour être tomber si stupidement amoureux de lui, pour lui passer tous ses maudits caprice et ses colères avec rien de plus qu'un haussement de sourcil ou un soupir exaspérer. Il lui arrivait même de lui en vouloir pour le comprendre si complètement qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas l'aimer un tout petit peu en retour.

Mais les nuits comme celles-ci, celles où il semblait sur le point de se casser, de s'effondrer en petites échardes de verres impossibles à recollés, il parvenait à s'avouer qu'il aimait Jiraya sincèrement et avec force. Parce que la peur de se laisser consumer par cet amour, qu'on s'en serve contre lui, était totalement balayée par sa haine de l'homme qui avait rendu Jiraya si facile à briser pour peu qu'on sache comment lui faire mal.

-Personne ne peut-être constamment invulnérable, souffla-t-il en réprimant sa rage, c'est toi qui me l'a appris.

Le sourire timide qu'il devinait s'esquisser appela son propre sourire qu'il dissimula bien vite derrière une fausse irritation.

-Maintenant, rendors-toi ! exigea-t-il. Il est trop tard pour ce genre de discussion sérieuse.

Et parce que s'était Orochimaru qui le lui demandait, c'est ce que Jiraya fis.

oOo

Je ne sais pas pour vous, chers amis, mais je prends vraiment un plaisir malsain à faire souffrir Jiraya et à lui donner des enfances toutes plus pourries les unes que les autres. Ma maman ne m'a pas élevé comme ça pourtant... hummm, je ne sais pas où j'ai pris ce penchant sadique.


End file.
